


Valentine's Rage (Quit)

by thatmavin



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmavin/pseuds/thatmavin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael hates Valentine's Day and Gavin loves Valentine's Day.<br/>Because of this, Gavin does everything in his power to make Michael's day perfect. Shooting down every single attempt the Brit makes, at the end of the day...<br/>Michael has one thing to say to Gavin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Rage (Quit)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this quickly, so excuse any and all mistakes.  
> Happy Valentine's Day, you guys!

Michael woke up to the sound of clattering coming from the kitchen. He glanced at the clock next to the bed. He snuggled back down into the bed since it was only 11:34 am and he wouldn’t have to be up until four hours ago…

WAIT, FUCK! 

Michael bolted out of the bed and struggled on the pair of jeans from yesterday. 

“God damn it, Gavin!” He yelled. 

“Yes, love?” His boyfriend replied. 

“What the hell?” Michael’s demanded, his voice still thick with sleep. 

“Oh hush, back in bed. I called work and told Geoff we’d be late because I wanted to give you the best day ever.” 

“Why the hell would you do that? It’s not even my birthday.”

“Back in bed, Michael.” Gavin’s tone was more of a threat than a warm invitation. “Now dear!” He sang, his tone lightening again. Michael sighed, letting his pants drop to the floor. As he stepped out of them, he muttered curses under his breath. Gavin peeked his head into the door. “It’s Valentine’s Day, Michael.” 

“I know. Fuck all of this, you know I didn’t wanna make a big deal out of it.” 

“Be quiet, love. This is a good day, can’t you just feel the love?” Gavin used his foot to swing the door open. He was wearing a pink apron and he had a tray in his arms. On the tray were heart-shaped pancakes, strawberries cut into hearts, needless to say everything was hearts. 

“This is exactly what I mean. It’s the dumbest holiday. It always fucking sucks because people try way to hard to have a perfect day full of love.” Michael sat on the bed and let Gavin sit the tray on the nightstand. 

“I’m gonna go grab the little folding table. I’ll sit across from you.” 

“If you wanted to eat with me, we could’ve done this in the dining room. Isn’t it a bit late for breakfast, anyway?” Michael plucked a strawberry from the plate and popped it into his mouth. Gavin gave a pleading look. 

“Well I just wanted you to sleep in…I…well…” Gavin fumbled for words. “Michael…I’m trying.” He finally gave up trying to find an explanation and looked down. Michael felt bad. 

“I know Gavino, sorry.” Michael reached up, hooking his arm behind the Brit’s neck, pulling him into a kiss. “Thank you, this is very nice.” Michael grinned. 

The light returned to Gavin’s eyes. The good thing about the little goofball, is that he springs back into shape quickly, like those little toys that ‘break’, but then they have the string in the back that you pull them back together with. Michael sat patiently as he waited for Gavin to return with the table. When his boyfriend finally returned, he offered to help him set up the contraption, but he was denied. Gavin rambled on about how it was Michael’s day to be pampered and such, referring to him as a donut one or nine times. The redhead shrugged, laying back on the bed to stare at the ceiling, having a strawberry every few seconds. 

About two more minutes passed before Michael finally heard the sturdy click of the table’s legs.

“HA!” Gavin beamed. “There, see? No problem!” Gavin unfolded the accompanying chair, and sat down at the other end of the temporary table. “Dig in.” Gavin pointed to Michael’s plate.

“Ok.” Michael flashed a dimpled grin across at Gavin. 

The two men ate their breakfast, chatting contently. When the food was gone, Michael talked Gavin into helping him help with the dishes. They took to singing together and sharing the work. Gavin cleaned, Michael dried. Just like always. 

With the last dish cleaned, Gavin turned to his little Michael. He blushed. Michael noticed the color in his cheeks and rose an eyebrow. 

“What?” The redhead shifted his weight to the other foot nervously. 

“Do you…maybe…want to have sex?” Gavin bit his lip. 

“Don’t we have to go to work?” Michael asked. 

“I told Geoff we’d be in by two to record a Let’s Play.” Gavin shrugged. “We have another hour before we should start getting ready.” 

“Oh, alright.” Michael thought before nodding. “Let’s do it.” He wrapped his arms around the slender waist. 

Even though they’ve made love countless times, each time that Michael touched Gavin in this way, it always sent butterflies loose within him. Goosebumps trace where ever Michael’s hands went. The hands first reached down to Gavin’s bottom, grabbing firmly, also pulling Gavin as close as possible to Michael. Gavin laid his head on Michael’s shoulder, just enjoying the feeling of the hands gently exploring his frame. The bodies swayed lazily together. Both men enjoyed it like this, everything not rushed. Gavin turned his head to connect his lips with Michael’s. Michael began backing Gavin’s body towards the bedroom. 

 

The office was just as buzzed about Valentine’s Day as Gavin was. Michael felt like he was about to drown in candied hearts and the various shades of reds and pinks. He pushed passed his coworkers and into the Achievement Hunter office where it was silent and he could get work done. Geoff entered the room and spotted Michael, he ruffled the young man’s hair. 

“Sup, Geoffrey?” Michael nodded. 

“Good luck tonight, kid.” Geoff smiled down at his friend. 

“Yeah, thanks.” Michael blushed thinking about the reservation Gavin had made at the restaurant for the two of them. He felt nervous inside now that Geoff had reminded him. He knew that Gavin was going to make a huge deal about that too. Geoff gave Michael’s had a final pat then went to his own seat. 

“Nice ‘bruises’ on your neck by the way.” Geoff chuckled as he put his headphones on. “You and Gav get into a tussle?” 

“Shut up, Geoff.” Michael put on his headphones as well and shut out everything for the rest of the day.

Gavin came to fetch his boyfriend at the end of the day. He stood at the doorway of the AH office, looking fondly at the redhead until he looked up at him. He nodded his head towards the exit, Michael removed his headphones and waved to Geoff. 

The two men went home, pulling on formal attire for the restaurant. Gavin was very excited, Geoff’s knew the owner so the reservation was free and it was in a nice location of dining room, where out the window they could see the lake across the street. The darkening sky looked lovely as it reflected off of it. Gavin took his seat across from Michael, grinning at him from behind his menu. Michael grumbled at the prices. 

“This is fucking expensive, like half of this shit I know they added extra to because it’s heart-shaped or some shit like this. Or like this special! Eat for two for fifty dollars. I was looking at this and if you order everything in the special separately it costs five dollars less, Gav. This whole holiday is a love blinded scam.” Michael snorted looking at other items. Gavin sighed and sunk down behind his menu where Michael couldn’t see him. Dealing with Michael was so exhausting sometimes. The Brit knew that Michael wasn’t exactly a cheerful fellow before they started dating, but this was wearing his patience a little thin. He’d gone through a lot of planning to get today to be perfect, but Michael doesn’t want anything to do with it. 

“I’m going to the bathroom.” Michael tossed his menu onto the table. Gavin nodded and sat up in his seat. Once Michael was out of view, Gavin took out his phone and sent a quick text to Geoff about how the date was going. He also thanked him for the deal. Geoff told Gavin not to take anything Michael says to heart and to just wait until the evening was over, that Michael would warm up. 

Geoff was right, Michael did warm up as the night went on. He heated up right into a fiery rage. One thing after another, Michael complained. Gavin had ordered an appetizer, of course since it was Valentine’s Day, there was something ‘special’ about it. When you order it, the waiter takes down your initials so they could spell them out with red peppers. Michael grumbled about how lame and stupid it was. Gavin frowned, quickly picking out the peppers and tossing them into his napkin. The entree came out and Michael complained about how much meat his steak was probably missing because they cut it into a heart as well, though he liked how they branded it with their initials. Gavin sighed and propped up his chin with his palm. Finally at dessert, everything failing to please Michael, Gavin put all of his hope into this last dish. He’d ordered cheesecake, one of Michael’s favorites. Michael ate quickly moaning at the lovely rich flavor. Gavin grinned, finally seeing a smile on Michael’s face. 

“You like it?” Gavin beamed. 

“Fuck yeah, this is amazing.” Michael said through a full mouth. 

“Good.” Gavin nudged his foot against Michael’s. 

“I’m so excited.” Michael added as he sipped his water. 

“For what?” Gavin rose an eyebrow and he cut into his cheesecake with a fork. 

“For this day to be fucking over. We have…” Michael looked down at his watch. “Less than three hours.” 

Gavin’s jaw fell open. A smile on Michael face…because the day Gavin had worked so hard on was coming to an end? Not because of the lovely location, the lovely food, or anything like that. He was smiling because the day was ending. Gavin couldn’t believe it. That’s when he snapped. 

“Fuck you, Michael!” Gavin rose his voice without meaning to. Michael scrunched his face up. 

“What’s with you?” He frowned. 

“All day I’ve been trying to please you and you’ve shot me down!” 

“I have not! I haven’t been shooting you down. Just the stupid holiday!” 

“I like today! I love today! You won’t even pretend to bloody give a damn. Not even for me! You know that I’ve been looking forward to this day since December of last damn year!” Gavin tossed his fork down on the table. 

“Calm down, Gavin.”

“No! Fuck you, Michael! I can’t believe I thought you’d let down your guard and just enjoy today. You’re impossible.” 

“Oh?” Michael’s eyes narrowed. “So I fucked this up for you? I’m impossible?” Michael stood up. 

“Well, I-”

“No, no. It’s fine, Gavin. Let’s go.” 

“Michael, sit down. Finish your-”

“I told you i didn’t want to make a big deal out of today. but you did. It’s not like I refused to do any of your things. I did them all. I stated my opinion maybe too many times, but whatever.” Michael didn’t make eye-contact. Gavin felt bad this time, he hated upsetting Michael, even more than he hated that Michael didn’t like Valentine’s Day. Michael was finally smiling today and he had to take that away. “Get your coat, Gav. I’m getting the god damn bill and we’re leaving! WAITER?” Michael spat. Gavin didn’t know what to do. His stomach felt upset because he was unsure of what to do to stop the oncoming storm that was his boyfriend. His green eyes were teary. He loved Michael so much, sometimes he wishes that other people could see Michael the way he did. Gavin zoned out for a moment, thinking about what all of the events that took place. Sure he was disappointed that Michael didn’t enjoy the ideas as much as he did. But still he’d spent the day with Michael, and that’s all that mattered. He grinned and looked at the redhead. 

“Michael!” Gavin stood up and placed his hands on Michael’s shoulders, grinning. “Today was the best day ever!” He beamed. Gavin tried to calm down Michael who was clearly still upset. 

“No! Shut up, Gavin. I ruined your fucking, day. Let me go, let’s go home.” Michael turned when the waiter cleared his throat from behind the pair.

“Here you are sir.” The waiter held up the bill folder to Michael. 

“Thank you.” Michael said dryly and opened it up, pulling out something from inside and holding it in his fist. 

“Michael.” Gavin’s voice felt flat again. “I’m just happy I got to spend today with you.” 

“No, Gavin you know what?” Michael glared at the Brit. Gavin covered his face with his hands. Embarrassed, sure that a lot of people had their eyes on them by now, the restaurant had gone silent. He expected Michael to say the worse. He braced himself, still covering his face. “Gavin, open your damn eyes.” Michael’s voice sounded a little farther away. Gavin knew that Michael was probably putting on his jacket, but when his eyes opened he didn’t see Michael in front of him, nor at the table where his jacket hung on the back of his chair. Instead, he looked down and saw Michael in front of him…down…on one knee. Gavin’s eyes widened. 

“M-Michael…” He sputtered, a different kind of tears glistened in his eyes.

“Gavin, this holiday used to annoy the absolute shit out of me. I hated knowing that everyone was just celebrating it because of an empty tradition that forced them to. I never had a reason to enjoy it…but now I do. You, Gavin. I want this day be something that I can look forward to year of the rest of my life because…hopefully…this will be the day that you agree to spend the rest of your life with me?” Michael held up the ring to Gavin. The tiny band of melted molded mineral between his large thumb and forefinger held so much meaning. A series of three diamonds encrusted the front. Was it because they’d been together for three years? Aw, that’s really cute. Gavin wondered if Michael had gotten it from-

“Gavin? Hello?” Michael rose an eyebrow at the beautiful fool in front of him. 

“Oh, haha!” Gavin cleared his throat. “Yes, yes!” He bounced up and down. He extended his hand to Michael and very gently, Michael slipped it onto his finger. Gavin stared at the ring for a moment before he dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around Michael. He kissed every inch of his boyfr-oh, fiancee’s face. “Michael this is absolutely perfect!” 

“I’m so happy, Gavin. I’m so fucking happy, you big moron.” Michael didn’t know what to say at all. All of the weight of worry that he’d been carrying around all day had finally been lifted. Michael isn’t usually good at keeping things from Gavin because he could usually tell when Michael was up to something. He was 100% sure that if he hadn’t acted horribly upset by the whole entire day and all of the activities that took place, he would’ve given it away that he was plotting to do something important. 

“Wow.” Gavin breathed as he stood, pulling Michael up with him. “Bloody I can’t believe this whole day you were planning this! How’d you get the ring in the bill folder?” 

“When I went to the bathroom, I was giving the waiter the ring.” Michael laughed. 

“Why were you being so mean today?” Gavin punched Michael gently.

“Gavin, shut up.” Michael shook his head.

“Wait! Did Geoff know about this?” Gavin folded his arms. 

“Yeah. He wished me good luck earlier in the office.” 

“Oh my gosh! That’s why he was…oh!”

“Was what?” Michael rose an eyebrow.

“Nothing.” Gavin waved his hand. “Anyway, now we get to celebrate Valentine’s Day so hardcore, Michael.” The Brit was already imagining the next year. 

“Oh god, Gavin. Let’s just get through the rest of this day ok, let’s not go planning the next one.” Michael laughed. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Michael.” Gavin kissed him gently. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day.” He kissed back.


End file.
